


Being a Parent

by NHarmonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay!Harry Potter, Gen, Harry is seventeen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, OC Kids - Freeform, Sev OOC, Sev adopts Harry, Sev adopts Harry at eleven, but kids do that, dad!Severus, gay!draco, trying his best to be dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: “Any man can be a father, but only a special person can be a dad”.Can Severus be that special man?





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t remember where I heard this, but it's where I got my prompt: “I don’t think I know how to be a parent to a gay teen.” “There's no being a parent to a gay teen, there's only being a parent”.

He remembers that day, so long ago, like it was yesterday. It was sudden and almost unwilling, and it was something that he had no choice it.

The Dursley Family, in charge of Harry Potter, were in a car accident. The mother, Petunia, was killed instantly, and her son was left paralyzed from the waist down. Harry Potter was left unharmed, but that didn’t last long. Pulling himself free from the car, Vernon Dursley had, in a fit of rage, attacked Harry Potter, blaming him for the accident. Beaten within an inch of his life, the Aurors barely made it in time to stop the man, but the damage was done.

Harry Potter was taken into protective custody, and then everyone knew; the Boy Who Lived wasn’t living the lap of luxury. An apprentice of Madam Bones had been at the scene, and he investigated further in Harry Potter’s case, and abnormalities were found. The wills of Lily and James Potter were read for the first time, something that should have been done after they were killed. Circumstances changed; Sirius was innocent, and Petunia wasn’t even supposed to look at Harry Potter. Dumbledore had been marked clearly by the Potter parents as someone to be suspicious of. Thorough investigation couldn’t clear Dumbledore, and so he was suspended from his position in Hogwarts. Collecting the notes of Dumbledore, all seven horcruxes were found and destroyed; the proof being of Severus’s arm when the mark scarred over and faded.

And in the end, Harry Potter, age ten, was left to the care of the man he was meant to go to in the first place. Sirius, recovering from his time in Azkaban and facing his trial, could not take Harry, and so it fell on his second godfather. The godfather who did not know he was Harry Potter’s godfather. That man was Severus Snape. Severus. Snape.

Well… *release a deep breath*

Taking Harry Potter into his care was by no means easy or willing, at first. For the first week, Severus wanted nothing to do with the young boy. Over time, however, if unwillingly, Harry Potter found his way into Severus’s life, and into his heart. Today, some of Severus’s most precious memories involve that young man.

**

“Can… Can I call you… dad?”

Severus smiled. “Nothing would make me happier, Harry.”

**

The joy he felt when his son, son, felt happy. He wondered if that was what it meant to be a parent.

**

“What if they don’t like me?”

Severus kneeled, finding himself adjusting Harry’s uniform, though it wasn’t needed.

“You’re an amazing young man,” Severus said, looking at his son. “Any student at Hogwarts would be lucky to be your friend.”

“You think so?” Harry asked shyly, using his fringe to hide.

Severus fixed his hair, looking at him. “I know so,” he swore.

Harry stared at him, unmoving, and so it surprised Severus when suddenly he was hugged tightly.

“I love you,” Harry had said into his shoulder, before quickly retreating and turning to the train.

Severus didn’t let him escape and pulled him into his own hug. “I love you too, Harry,” he said softly, warmed to the core.

**

That was Severus’s most precious memory, and there were much more. But not all memories were nice.

**

“I don’t understand,” Harry frowned, sitting on the couch in Severus’s personal quarters “Why does everyone hate Hedwig? She’s done anything wrong.”

Severus sighed, eyeballing the pied ball python in Harry’s lap as he silently wondered how he should go about this conversation. Finally, he sat down on the couch, before lifting his arm. The first year boy didn’t hesitate to take Hedwig in his hands and then slotted himself into his father’s side. Severus hummed in thought while petting Harry’s head and stroking the part of Hedwig he could reach. Almost instantly, the tension in Harry faded away in the calming presence of two of his favorite people; his father, and his familiar.

“Do you remember when you asked about my scar?” Severus finally asked, “and I told you it was given to me by the same… man… who scarred you?”

Harry’s eyes instantly went to the scar on his father’s arm; it was locked in a state of puffiness and redness like it was still a new wound. Severus assured him that it didn’t hurt anymore; Harry believed him, after all, his father never lied.

Severus took this as an acknowledgment that Harry remembered.

“That man did not just hurt us, but hundreds more,” Severus explained, “He’s dead now, for good, but people have a hard time forgetting what he’s done. They let it affect their lives and how they see people, even after almost two years.”

Harry frowned, stroking Hedwig’s head. “What does… he… have to do with me? I mean- I’ve never met him, right?” he asked nervously.

“You met him once, as a baby,” Severus allowed, pursing his lips in thought.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said.

“I’ll tell you the full story when you’re older,” Severus replied, “what you need to know if that you and that man have some similarities, and others will use that against me. You and he both share the ability to speak with snakes.”

Harry turned his head into Severus’s chest. “Does that make me bad?” he asked.

“It depends on how you use it,” Severus hummed, “He used his abilities to hurt other, you could use it to help others.”

“The other ‘puffs don’t like her,” Harry sighed.

Severus smiled. “All of them?” he asked.

“Well…” Harry tilted his head, “Neville likes her,” Hedwig hissed, “and Hedwig likes him too.”

Severus chuckled. “Well she is a good judge of character,” he said, petting the python.

“And Draco likes us,” Harry piped up, suddenly happier.

Severus paused; he wasn’t aware his son was friends with his old godson. “Draco Malfoy?” he confirmed.

“M-hm. He’s really nice when we’re alone,” Harry smiled. “Neville protects me, but Draco makes me happy.”

Severus smiled, though, on the inside, his eye twitched. Why he suddenly have the urge to utterly destroy Draco Malfoy?

**

Life moves on. There are happy moments and happier moments, and then there are bad moments. Some, truly terrible.

**

“Sectumsempra!”

Severus had no idea what had happened, but he didn’t hesitate in throwing his own wand out, levitating a chair at Sirius Black. The spell hit the chair and wooden shards exploded throughout the Great Hall. McGonagall protected the others students so Severus could ignore them to look at his son; Sirius and Remus, who was next to the animagus, were left staring in shock at their godson.

“Hadrian Snape!” Severus had barked, truly angry with his son.

The fourth year ignored his father and his Slytherin friend who was trying to calm him and kept his wand clenched in his fist.

“Don’t talk about my father like that!” he shouted, just as furious as when he had thrown the spell.

For a moment, Severus felt anger, of course, that idiot would have said something before he glared at Sirius to show his displeasure. Before anyone could intervene, Severus took Harry and apparitioned them back to Severus’s quarters. Severus took Harry’s shoulders in his hands.

“Harry,” Severus said sternly, “I did not teach you that spell so you could attack others. It was meant to be a lesson to-!”

“Tell me the truth,” Harry suddenly demanded, and Severus paused, “How did you really know my first dad?”

**

Harry had, understandably, been upset that Severus had lied to him for so long. Severus, who had tried to keep his honor, was now forced to tell his son what kind of man his father had been while in school. Severus didn’t like talking about his past, and especially didn't like loaning his son to Sirius so the other man could share his story, but it was important. Hearing both stories, and making his own decisions, Harry and Severus became closer, and the bridge between Harry and James grew longer.

In the future, it would be this closeness that saved Harry, and his friend, Draco.

**

“Dad?”

Severus looked up from his book. “Yes Harry?” he asked, adjusting his reading glasses.

The seventh year looked uncomfortable, nervous, and almost frightened, and Severus frowned.

“What is it?” Severus asked, standing up from his chair. “You know you can tell me anything, son.”

Being reminded of their relationship seemed to calm him as he finally looked up at his father. “I’m gay!” he blurted out in a rushed panic.

Severus smiled, feeling warm inside at the confession. He wasn’t surprised, but he’d never mentioned it, hoping his son would tell him on his own. Now, Severus hugged Harry, who returned it just as tightly.

“I know,” Severus said softly, “I’m so proud of you.”

And so honored. In some circles, despite advance in magic, Harry could be killed for his admission. Despite potions and spells helping same-sex couples produce heirs, pureblood families abhorred them. Those families would rather disown or kill that family member than face the shame of having a homosexual in their family tree. The Malfoy’s were a fine example-

Severus pulled away, looking at Harry seriously. “Are you and Draco okay?” he asked.

Harry’s eyes widened. “How did-?” he shook his head, tears staining his face. “I think we’re in trouble dad.”

Severus sat his child down. “Tell me what happened.”

**

Adopting a Malfoy, especially the heir of the family, was not easy. At all. Unfortunately, the heir and ex-Boy Who Lived were outed, but so was Lucius Malfoy, who had been planning a coup against the ministry. Having the head arrested, and the heir a homosexual, the Malfoy’s lost their standing in the wizarding world, and Draco was left free. Draco and Harry happily took advantage of this freedom.

**

“Grampa, what’s Papa and Dada doin’?”

Severus smiled at the four-year-old in his lap, “They are getting married Lily,” he replied.

Lily frowned at her grandpa, and then turned to her big brother, “Scoury, what’s married?” she asked, worship in her tone.

The ten-year-old frowned, “I mean they’re getting together,” he explained lamely. “And my name is Scorpius.”

Lily ignored his tone as she pouted in confusion. “That’s silly,” she huffed, “Papa and Dada already to-get-her.”

Severus chuckled, adjusting the pin in her blond hair. “They are silly aren’t they?” he agreed, then leaned forward. “How about this; if you’re good, I’ll get you some cake.”

Lily gasped in glee, before miming herself zipping her lips. The oldest rolled his eyes at them and Severus pulled his dark hair.

“Oh hush Scorpius,” Severus teased.

“Hey!” Scorpius barked, pulling his hair from the other’s grasp, only for a giggle to burst out when his side was poked. “Stop it!”

Scorpius stepped away in defense only to hit someone. They looked up, seeing Harry, who was dressed in formal wear.

“Having fun?” The thirty-four-year-old man asked, giving his son a noogie.

Scorpius broke his hold. “Dad! Grampa’s being mean!” he whined.

Harry chuckled. “Is that right?” he asked, “Well, how about,” he picked up Lily, “we go up front, where Grampa can’t get us? Hm? How does that sound?”

“Ok, bye Grampa!” Lily beamed while waving.

**

There are many things to be said about being a parent. Innumerable tips and warnings. Infinite stories of love and hate, happiness, and sadness.

The days are long, but the years are short. That’s true.

If you have never been hated by your child, you have never been a parent. Merlin is that true. The worse part, but so important too.

“In the end, with everything I have taught my son, there is only one thing I want him to remember: “For as long as I live I will always be your parent first, and your friend second. I will stalk you, flip out on you, lecture you, drive you insane, be your worst nightmare, and hunt you down like a bloodhound when I have to because I love you. When you understand that, and you have, I know you have become a responsible adult. You will never find anyone else in your life who loves, prays, cares, and worries about you more than I do. If you hadn’t muttered under your breath “I hate you” at least once, in your life, I have not done my job properly…”

Everyone was crying by now, none more so than Harry, who was gripping his robe under the table. Severus looked at his son.

“I never thought I’d have a child, let alone a son that I would love,” he said, “but I’m so happy I got the chance, and I can't thank you enough for being my son.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I don't own the pictures, Harry Potter, or the Quotes.
> 
> So incase you’re wondering, gay marriage became legal in the UK, I beleive, in 2014. Harry and Draco were born in 1980-81, and so they were 34/35 when they married. Lily is the youngest and was born from Drao while Scorpois is the older and born from Harry.


End file.
